Order-Sol
Order-Sol is a hero from Guilty Gear debuting in Guilty Gear XX Slash. He is a representation of Sol Badguy, back when he was enlisted with the Holy Order during the Crusades, circa 2172 AD. Character Design His outfit is the standard, red based version of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights Uniform, fastened together with his belt plate inscribed with the word "FREE", also wearing a tight sleeved undershirt. Order Sol's design also contains white based with black finger gloves. Personality Due to being Sol Badguy from the past, he shares the same personality as being sullen and unrefined, speaking to others when absolutely necessary. Overall, Sol is not a friendly man, but he is not an inherently evil one neither. Story Backstory Due to being Sol Badguy, his backstory is the same as Sol's, up to between when he joined the Holy Order and when he deserted, stealing the Fuuenken. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus In Kliff's Story Mode, a little of Sol's backstory is revealed; he confronted Justice for the first time, and even though he put up a good fight, he lacked a small bit of power to wound her enough to seal her. Left with no other options, Sol stole a piece of the OutRage; his own creation made at least 100 years ago, the Fireseal. Ky caught Sol during the act, and felt he wasn't worthy of one of the Order's treasures, and fought him, though Sol easily defeated him. Ky was about to call reinforcements to catch Sol for betrayal and being a deserter, but Kliff stopped him, and told Ky not to say a word of this incident to anyone. Kliff caught up with Sol and explained he will let Sol have the Fireseal, as he was going to give it to him anyway, but first, Sol has to prove himself with the sword. After the fight, Sol went on his way. Order-Sol is taken by I-No through time-travel to fight the future Sol Badguy. The collision between those two Sols ended with Order-Sol's loss, giving I-No the opportunity to kill the past Sol. This would result in the destruction of the future (current) Sol, but due to his will and believing in the present, he was able to return to his own time. Gameplay As a pre-Fireseal-wielding Sol, Order-Sol shares some of the regular Sol's moves (both normal and special), but in incomplete, "prototype" versions. His lack of a projectile makes him rely on rushdown to win over his opponents. Order-Sol is also possessor of a glitch that allows him to double jump after a high jump. Although Order-Sol can do well without any charge energy, it should be obtained to improve his special attacks and overdrives (Tyrant Rave Ver. Omega, for example). However, charging can leave him wide open, but this is somewhat mitigated by his ability to "Action Charge". Order-Sol's normal attacks are somewhat shorter than Sol's, but that's not to say he is a lesser fighter than his future self. His faster running speed and low altitude jump attacks are very useful for making fast contact with your enemy and continuing rushdowns. His normal attacks can be "charge-canceled" by performing the charge command very briefly. His new fast and long ranged Force Break attack Fefnir can turn the course of battles. Not to mention all of his charged attacks are potentially deadlier than Sol's. In EX Mode, Order-Sol's moveset changes to become a near-full copy of Sol's original Guilty Gear move set, with Gun Flame being a full range projectile, and a Tyrant Rave similar to the one seen in Guilty Gear (It appears to be the final strike of level 3 Tyrant Rave Omega) although he still retains Rock It (Level 1 version only) and Dragon Install Sakkai, lacking a DI similar to the one he'd use later in life. His Instant Kill in EX mode (Apart from Sakkai, which retains the potential for an IK if done right) is his All Guns Blazing technique also from Guilty Gear, and even appears to be performed in the same manner. In AC+, like all characters, Order-Sol gained Force Break moves: the Dragon Install versions of his Gun Flame and Volcanic Viper, to accompany the Fefnir Force Break he already possesses in his normal form. As a boss (and in Gold Mode), Order-Sol is given access to a new Overdrive, Flame Distortion, which functions as a superpowered Dragon Install of sorts, healing him, giving him infinite Tension, and an infinite Charge Meter if he is using his normal moveset. Powers & Abilities Even in the past, Sol had great fighting skill, enough to be considered the greatest fighter in the human side during the Crusades. Sol's weapon of choice during this time was a weapon called Junkyard Dog I, which he created from material provided by a company known as Bullet Heaven. Because of the difficulty he has channeling his magic, he needs to concentrate in order to release their full potential. He also uses a more all-out fighting style, unlike his present self, who refines it more and has more control over it. Trivia *Order-Sol's appearance actually dates far back as the original Guilty Gear Bible artbook, released years before Guilty Gear XX Slash. *Order-Sol's Dragon Install: Sakkai/Murdering World was one of the notable SNK shout-outs Daisuke Ishiwatari slipped into most of Arc System Works' fighting projects. The sequence is very similar to Geese Howard's Deadly Rave from the Fatal Fury series. It should be noted that Ishiwatari worked for SNK in the past before its bankruptcy in 2001. *Order-Sol is one of the few characters in fighting game history to have replaced moves; his standing S is replaced with another one from Slash to Accent Core (a Fefnir-based punch to a blade swing with more reach and speed). Category:Guilty Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Hybrids Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Messiah Category:Knights Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutated